A New Beginning
by Bibliophile224
Summary: Alternate ending to TSFT: SPOILERS! After leaving behind Kartik in the realms, Gemma thinks that there is no point to life. Her father has other plans for her: an arranged marriage to a man she has never met! Will Gemma go through with it? Kartik/Gemma
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Libba Bray**

**Gemma POV**

"NO!" I sob, holding Kartik as close as I could. "I won't lose you, not after everything that's happened. It can't end now, not this way!"

The others surround us near the tree. Felicity, Ann, Fowlson, Gorgon and other creatures from the Realms, including Amar, who is but a faint image, barely there, staring down at his younger brother's dying body. I didn't see any of them though, not really. I only have eyes for the man in my arms.

"Gemma, I love you. It has to be this way; this is my destiny, to be here to save you. No matter what happens, I will always be with you." I could see tears in his eyes as he said this. This is wrong. It has to be an awful dream. A nightmare in every sense of the word.

"Gemma, we have to leave. If we don't go now, we will never be able to." Felicity looked down at me from where I was on my knees holding Kartik's head in my lap. How can she expect me to leave him when he is dying?

"What she speaks is true, Most High. If you do not leave the Realms now, you will perish here." The gorgon said this sadly to me, confirming Felicity's words.

"I WON'T GO! It isn't fair! I won't leave him!" I scream at them. How could they not understand? My life meant nothing to me without Kartik to share it with. I stopped caring along time ago about society's expectations and the scandal of running off with an Indian.

"Gemma…" The roots have started to constrict around his neck. I tug at them, but to no avail. They are like metal surrounding his throat, unmovable and growing tighter by the second. "You…must…leave….Save…yourself…my… love…" His eyes closed, blocking those beautiful chocolate brown orbs from me forever. The Ann and Felicity try to pull me away, dragging me across the hard ground away from the dying body of my true love.

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE HIM!" They do not listen, but as I continue to struggle with them, Fowlson, who had been silently watching, grabs me around the waist and lifts me over his shoulder, carrying me away from Kartik. Amar is now the one standing over his brother's body with an odd expression I barely notice. I continued to scream and they ignore me, but I could see the tears streaming down Fee's and Ann's faces as we crossed the river and I was carried into the destroyed garden and through the portal. The portal that would seal as soon the last of us stepped through, forever barring me to the Realms, and never seeing my Kartik ever again.

_Goodbye, my love,_ I thought as we took those last pivotal steps to our world. _I will always love you, forever._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who added my story to their author alert. This is my first fanfic, so seeing that people had read this made me feel really, really happy. Thanks again!**

**This will only be a short story, and I will have the other chapters posted very soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Libba Bray**

Kartik POV

I had heard her screaming, begging for them to let her stay with me, and it had broken my heart. I wanted to get up and run to her, but the tree held me tighter and tighter that I could barely breathe.

I could see my brother standing over me, his eyes hooded under the dark sky. He now looked exactly as he did before that fateful day last June. The brother that I had known and loved was back, and now we were being separated again.

He kneeled down next to me and placed his hand on the nearest tree root, closing his eyes. Suddenly, a great gust of wind came, and with it the roots that were suffocating me loosed and retreated into the ground. I looked around me in wonder, and then turned my gaze to Amar, a sad smile on his face. I leaned forward and grasped him in a tight hug, and held onto him for a few moments, tears streaming from my eyes. When we parted, I was not the only one crying. Abruptly, the roots and branches that had held me so tightly now latched onto him, and I then understood what had happened.

Just as I had sacrificed myself for Gemma, he had a deal of his own with the Winterlands. Just as quickly as I had gotten him back, I was now to lose him again, with no going back this time. This was the end. He looked at me with that same, sad smile.

"Go to her, brother." He said softly, and with a shuddering gasp, he was gone. Stolen by the Winterlands, forever bound here in this place of sadness.

But I was not. I gathered my strength and stood up, turning away from the tree and walking back in the direction of the garden.

When I walked into the garden, I saw the Gorgon and all the other creatures that had helped us win the battle standing together. They all looked up at me, unsurprised.

I walked away from them with a nod, going forward to the portal to my world. I was not ten paces from it when I heard the wind calling, swirling around me. _Wait, _it called. _You sacrificed your own life for the Priestess…for that, you shall be granted any wish your heart desires…Choose wisely, for the magic cannot and will not be undone…Make your choice._

This was simple and yet so impossible at the same time. There was only one thing that I craved above all else.

"I wish to be with Gemma, forever."

**What's going to happen…Good? Bad? Ok? Please let me know; it would really brighten my day and make me a better author! **

**Next chapter will be very soon, I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait, but I wanted to be sure I was going with this direction, or if I was going to change….**

**I will probably write this story idea with a different plot, but it will end the same and have the same effect. It will also be a short story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only this tiny change to the end of the story.**

**Gemma POV**

It has been two months since that nightmare, and I have yet to wake up. The image of him lying in my arms, dying so I can have life, seems so cruel. Why should I have been the one to be saved when all I want is to curl up and make all the pain go away? What I wouldn't give to have been able to change what happened in the Realms. Or perhaps to see my beloved Kartik, to have him hold me once again, or whisper my name. To have him kiss me, or murmur in my ear that everything would be okay, that we would work it out together.

But this shall never be, because he is gone and I am alone. All alone.

Things have changed now. I have returned to my grandmother's home in London, and the season has started. Father is ill, and men from America have come for our seasons, and though I have not been out, Father feels that I need to be married while he is still in England, and still with us. I believe he understands that something has happened to me that I cannot and will not explain, so he has left me alone.

He also believes, however, that this gives him permission to choose a "suitable" husband for me, and has been going to parties and dinners looking for such a man that would be good for me. When he came to me in the parlour last night, where I was mindlessly stitching with Grandmother, he announced that he had found the man that I would marry. I was, of course, furious. I am still in mourning for the death of Kartik, and he wants me to marry another? I told him I didn't want to marry! I restated this last night.

_**Flashback to the night before, parlour**_

"_Gemma, I have found him!" my father exclaimed as he waltzed into the parlour with a self-satisfied grin on his face. _

"_Found who, father?" I asked confused. I looked to Grandmother for explanation, but she only smiled proudly, not saying a word._

"_Your future husband, of course!" he looked so excited and happy for me, but I sat there in horrified shock as he continued. "He's wonderful, pet. He has just moved here from America, charming, wealthy, and even handsome! I showed him the miniature of you, and he instantly looked so mesmerised, as if he was staring into the face of Aphrodite! Can you believe-Gemma? What's wrong, pet?"_

"_HOW CAN YOU DO THIS? It's my life! How dare you decide who I shall marry? I told you clearly that I do not want to marry anyone, let alone some stranger that I haven't even met! Why are you doing this to me? What have I done to deserve this?"_

"_Gemma, I am trying to give you a good life! I'm not well, pet. I want to see that you are well taken care of before I die, and this man is the perfect man to take care of you. I told him about you Gemma, and he wants to marry you, even though he hasn't met you. He knows that we don't have a lot of money, but that is not concern to him, that has to tell you something, don't you think? I have checked with resources as well, and he has no records of arrests, gambling addictions, nothing! Perfectly clean! He also seems to come from a kind English family that had moved to America. Gemma, I truly believe he is a good man, and you deserve that. I can see how sad you have been for the past few months, Gemma, and I believe that this will make everything better!" _

_He looked so sad and helpless, stating how worried he has been about me, and I instantly felt guilty. He deserves better than me for a daughter. He deserves a daughter who he could be proud of, and not have to worry for. And though my heart will always belong to Kartik, I have to accept that he will never come back, and that maybe this man _could_ make me comfortable and safe. For father, I will do it. Not that it matters, anyway. Nothing could make things worse for me than this never ending pain._

"_Alright, father. I will meet him, and then I will give you my opinion. If I find that I do not like him, will you please reconsider? Please, Father?"_

_He sighed in relief. "Of course I will take your own opinion into account, Gemma. Thank you for giving him a chance. Now," he said, now speaking to Grandmother as well. "I have invited him to tea tomorrow, at three o'clock." He turned to leave, but I had one question._

"_What is his name, father?" I asked him. I deserve to know the name of the man I may be forced into marrying._

"_Carter, his name is Carter Brown." With that, he turned and went up to bed._

_**Flashback to present**_

Now I am upstairs in my room, dressed in a simple pale yellow dress that contrasts with both my skin and my hair. I look in the mirror as my maid finishes my hair, and I have to admit I look beautiful. Never before had I thought of myself as anything more than average, maybe pretty on a good night. But ever since the last visit to the Realms, my features have been enhancing until now, where I could probably be considered to be prettier than Felicity, even as beautiful as Pippa was. None of this mattered to me, of course. I'm already engaged, of course.

Before it is official, though, I have to give the final okay. Father has agreed, grudgingly, that if I feel that the man is a creep and I make a convincing argument, I won't have to marry this Carter Brown. Let's hope he has some terrible habit or perhaps he's rude…no, Father would not have let me meet him if he was. Curse it. There's knocking at my door.

"Miss Doyle, your father requests that you come down to the front room to meet your guest." Said Mrs. Jones through the door. I answered that I would be down in a moment, and dismissed my maid. Looking in my reflection, I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. Once I was composed, or as much as I ever would be, I stood up and opened the door, and slowly descended the stairs, trying to keep myself calm the whole way down.

Once I reached the bottom, I walk to the front parlour room doors, and taking another deep breath, I opened them.

Standing in the room were my father, Tom and a man speaking with them with his back to me. He had curly dark brown hair and was dressed in slightly dressier than common clothes, but not overly done. Like he was trying to be comfortable but also impress.

"Gemma, come in! Sweetheart, this is Carter Brown. Mr. Brown, this is my daughter, Gemma," When Father started speaking, Mr. Brown turned around so that he was facing me, and I was frozen. It couldn't be. It's not possible.

**Who is it? Take a guess...next chapter will be up soon (hopefully faster than the last)**

**Bibliophile **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is:**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, they are Libba Bray's**

"Miss Doyle, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," It was his voice, too. This cannot be. I must have gone insane. It was face, his nose, mouth, forehead, and strong cheekbones. But it couldn't be him. This man's skin was light, like an Englishman, not an Indian. But one look in those eyes! Those gorgeous brown eyes I always got lost in, as I was now. If the likeness was not enough, the look in those eyes was enough to convince me. Love shone from them as he stared into my eyes, and I knew the same look was reflecting from my own.

"Gemma? Are you well?" said Tom, who was staring at me in concern. I then realized that not only had I been staring at him without greeting him, but tears had started to form in my eyes. I quickly broke eye contact with "Mr. Brown" and blinked the tears away the best I could. He winked, and I giggled softly. I extended my hand to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Brown," I smile as he kissed my hand and the sparks fly between us. We stay like that, holding hands and staring, as if trying to memorize the others face.

Father and Tom stood awkwardly next to us, watching us oddly. Father looking perplexed but delighted that we apparently were fascinated with each other, and Tom looking warily at Mr. Brown, maybe trying to figure out if we already knew each other.

"Alright, well, uh, we shall leave you two to get to know each other. We'll just be in the next room over." Father begins to lead Tom out, who is still looking at us suspiciously. As soon as the door clicks closed, I jumped into his arms and he pulled me so close I could hardly breathe.

"How is this possible?" I asked him, not really caring to know the answer at that moment. All that mattered was that I was in his arms and I never wanted to leave where I was. I could feel his breath in my hair as he breathed me in.

"It was Amar," he said as he pulled back so he could look me in the eyes as he told me. "He took my place with the tree, and as a gift from the creatures of the realm, I was given my hearts wish. To be with you."

"I would have run away with you, Kartik." The tears I had been holding back spilled over the edge and ran down my cheeks. What I had told him was the truth. I would have left everything behind if it meant spending forever with him. He was my life, and always will be.

"I know that," he replied, kissing away my tears. "And the only way I would be able to live with myself was if I would not take you away from your family or be shunned by society, so the Temple magic gave me a whole new life. I now have a "family" in America, a new name, and a good reputation here. Now we can get married and start a life together, and be happy." He smiled at me, and I knew that what he said was true. Nothing could stop us now.

We sat down on the loveseat still in each others arms, not ready to let the other go any time soon.

"This does not seem possible," I said as the tears leaked out again. "For two months I have thought that I would never see you again, and that I would never love or be loved like when you were alive." I looked up at him and saw pain flashed across his face.

"I will never leave you again, Gemma." He kissed my forehead, my cheeks, the tip of my nose, and leaning down toward my lips…

The sound of footsteps approaching made us spring apart, and we both looked toward the doors. Tom and Father walked back into the room with Mrs. Jones, who sat a tray of tea and biscuits onto the table. My brother sank into a chair as Father started talking.

"Gemma, could I speak to you for a moment, dear?" he said, motioning for me to lead through the doors out. "Please excuse us for a moment, Mr. Brown." He smiled kindly at "Carter" as he followed me out, closing the door behind him. "Well? Is he acceptable?" he said mockingly to me, obviously having seen the look I had given Kart-_Carter_ earlier.

"More than acceptable, father. I completely agree with your decision." As I said this, I could fell a huge smile spread across my face, and he looked so relieved and happy that I knew that we would all be happy. We rejoined the others, with me sitting beside Carter Brown and Father in his own arm chair.

"So, when shall the wedding be?"

**Ok, I just want to say that I have nothing against people of Indian colouring or background. I did this because in England during those times (as we all know from reading the books) it was unacceptable for a white person to marry a person of different colouring. I sincerely hope that no one was offended, and if so I apologize for that was not my intent at all. This is also why I plan to write a different ending as a different story.**

**Next chapter is the last.**

**Bibliophile**


	5. Epilogue

**Last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: These are not my characters, they belong to Libba Bray**

_Two weeks later_

**Kartik POV**

Flowers rained down from the heavens as the guests took their seats. I only knew Miss Worthington, Miss Bradshaw and Gemma's brother and grandmother. I did not care who anyone else was, only that my bride would momentarily be walking down the aisle on her father's arm, and soon I would be calling her my wife. _Mine, forever. _

Finally, the wedding march had begun and the doors at the back of the church opened. Standing there was an angel. Dressed in the traditional white dress, I could not believe that this vision had given her heart to me. Her crimson hair was curled to perfection and her eyes shone like emeralds. Her beautiful eyes took in every detail of décor before finally fixing on me. I gazed back at her, impatient for her to make that journey to me that seemed to take an eternity.

Finally they made it to the alter, and her father placed her hand in mine as we stood in front of the priest. He seemed to drone on, but I was not taking in the words. I was looking into those emeralds, lost in their depth that was filled with love for me. I was marrying the stubborn, troublesome girl I had been sent to protect, to deceive, but if I did anything, it was love her. She was my life, and always would be, from now until the day I die.

The "I do's" were said, rings were exchanged, and finally the priest said those words I had been waiting for weeks to hear.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I pulled her in close, and leaned in as her eyes closed, waiting for our lips to touch. When they finally did, I had never loved her more. We had exchanged many stolen kisses in the past and in the weeks leading up to the wedding, but nothing compared to the feeling of kissing her as a husband would kiss a wife. For the first time since I was a young boy, I felt a wonderful thing, to be warm and safe. I was home.

**That's it! Finished my first story and I hope you enjoyed it. I also would appreciate it if you would review. Pretty please?**

**Bibliophile**


End file.
